


Grow Old With Me

by KenmaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: DRAMAtical Murder Short Stories by EmilyY [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Growing Up, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/KenmaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a growing up NoiAo fic where Noiz proposes at five different times in their lives based upon a comic I saw.  Link in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Old With Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by Tom Odell  
> [Comic this is based on](http://princettesei.tumblr.com/post/96735141817/noiao-childhood-friends-au-five-proposals-i)

 

Aoba first sees Noiz on the second day of his year one. Noiz is being dropped off at the preschool that is attached to Aoba’s elementary school. Aoba thinks Noiz looks so adorable clutching a rabbit plushie.

At lunch, he sees Noiz sat by himself in the corner of the playground. Naturally, Aoba goes over to the strawberry blond-haired kid and sits down next to him.

“Hi! I’m Aoba!” he introduces himself cheerily.

The blonde stares at him as though perplexed. “Noiz.”

“That’s a cool name!” Aoba enthuses.

“I’m from Germany.”

“Wanna see who can go the highest on the swing?’ Aoba asks, taking Noiz’s hand in his.

Noiz stares at Aoba’s hand grasping his like it’s foreign concept to him. Wordless, he nods.

By the end of the lunch hour, they are best friends. Aoba invites Noiz over to his house and Noiz’s parents seem very happy about that. Granny makes them donuts and Noiz ends up staying for dinner. At night, Noiz goes home with his parents, feeling a lot more appreciated than he did in the morning.

 

 

“Be my bride,” Noiz demands the next morning during recess.

Aoba blushes. “But I’m a boy!”

“Does it matter?” Noiz asks, point blank.

“Boys don’t marry boys, though,” Aoba considers all the TV shows and movies he’s seen.

Noiz pouts. “I don’t care.”

Aoba sighs. “Whatever. Let’s go play with the other kids.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

Aoba is going into junior high when the marriage thing comes up again. They are hanging out in their usual spot in the park between Aoba’s junior high and Noiz’s elementary school.

“You know, apparently there are boys who like boys and girls who like girls,” Noiz mentions casually.

“Yeah, so?’ Aoba thinks he knows where this is going.

Noiz reaches into his backpack and brings out a bouquet blue and white roses. “Marry me.”

“Say what?” Aoba blurts out. “Noiz, we’re friends and so young. Stop joking around, sheesh!”

The blonde looks a bit hurt. So Aoba tries to console him by hooking his arm behind Noiz’s neck and ruffling up his hair. “Ah, c’mon. You’ll find some pretty girl to marry someday.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

High school is rush of beginning and endings. Thanks to the insane amounts of homework that his teaches assign, Aoba barely has time to see Noiz anymore. They still hand out on weekends and have the occasional sleepovers. Of course, Noiz still loves Granny’s donuts and hates Aoba’s other friend Koujaku.

“I don’t understand him, ‘s all,” Noiz pouts, plopping down on Aoba’s bed.

Aoba crosses his arms. “Well, it’s been years of trying to mediate between you two and seriously, he’s a cool guy once you get to know him.”

Noiz narrows his eyes. “He wears a kimono with jeans underneath. Who does that?”

“You wear that hideous hat,” Aoba points out. But it’s a lie. He loves that it’s got catlike ears poking out on top and the vibrancy of Noiz’s typical outfit.

“You love my hat,” Noiz sees through his bluff. “Whatever.”

 

 

The next time they see each other, Noiz has got his ears pierced. The next weekend, the bridge of his nose. The collection of piercings on Noiz’s face and body increases and Aoba secretly finds them attractive, in some shape or form.

“Guess what?” Noiz smirks, as Aoba walks into his house. “I know a friend who knows someone and I’ve got the file for some aural intoxication thing.”

Aoba pales. He’s heard of these new high-tech drugs before. As a teenage boy in year twelve, he’s been to a couple of house parties where they blasts loud music and shone some weird lights that got people high.

“Ehm, I’m not sure—” Aoba starts to say but cuts himself off. Noiz is insistent and he’ll probably bug him until Aoba says yes. “Fine, let’s do this shit.”

Noiz motions for Aoba to come closer and hands him an earbud. Aoba puts it in and Noiz presses play on his player. The beats are slow yet powerful. It’s almost like Aoba can feel the sound waves physically caressing him, rippling throughout his body. In a few minutes, he feels as though he is floating in something fluffy and he can’t think clearly.

“Heh, fluff,” he says nonsensically.

Noiz’s eyes are dilated, pale green rings barely visible around the huge pupils. “The fuck you talking about. You’re so weird.’

Aoba means to punch Noiz on the shoulder lightly but his body won’t listen to him. Instead, he slumps against Noiz back and his head lolls onto Noiz’s shoulder. “Says the weirdest person alive.”

Noiz stays silent for a while. The music has died down and Aoba finds himself that maybe this wasn’t too bad of an idea.

“Let’s get married, Aoba,” Noiz says abruptly.

“Fuck off,” Aoba retorts reflexively. “Don’t be so gay.”

Aoba feels himself being pushed down and he sees Noiz’s face looming over his. He is trapped under Noiz’s weight, wrists pinned to the mattress by Noiz’s hands. Noiz seems to be thinking hard about something and his gaze is so intense and full of something that Aoba can’t decipher.

Then, Noiz lowers his head until their lips touch. The blunt spikes on Noiz’s chin and the bridge of his nose presses into Aoba’s skin and that feels so weird. Noiz’s tongue snakes out and the metal ball traces the seam of Aoba’s lips, which gives off an electrifying sensation. His mouth slips open without his permission and fuck, Noiz is a brilliant kisser. His tongue probes around gently and the metal clack of his piercing sounds so loud to Aoba. He moves his lips a bit in tandem to Noiz’s and when Noiz brings up his hands to cup the back of his neck, he places his hands on the back of his shoulders.

They break the kiss eventually, and Aoba can feel that his face is flushed crimson.   He slaps Noiz upside the head and yells, “What the hell was that for?”

Noiz rubs at his cheek with a straight face. “If loving you makes me gay, so be it. You’re so stupid for never seeing this.”

Aoba packs up his things and leaves. This is so weird. The kiss shoulder have felt wrong, disgusting. And yet . . . . He enjoyed it. He clearly kissed Noiz back and got into it.

“This is so confusing,” he mutters to himself.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Aoba is in fourth year of college and well, he and Noiz have been dating for almost six years now. After their first kiss, Aoba had gone home to collect his thoughts. But he couldn’t fall asleep when his thoughts were filled with Noiz and the kiss. So he climbed up the tree next to the window in Noiz’s room and knocked until a sleepy Noiz appeared. He got in the room and kissed Noiz without preamble. He stayed the night, talking to Noiz about his uncertainties and everything else. That’s how it all started, really.

“Aoba, you’re such a bore,” Noiz complains, yawning to emphasize his point.

Aoba glares at the blonde. “I have two midterms to study for and a paper due in two days. You’re in college too! Why aren’t you studying?”

Noiz smirks. “I’m smart, remember? Graduated high school two years early and got accepted to the business school even though I’m only an undergrad. I think what you need right now is some fun.” The suggestive glint in Noiz’s lowered voice leaves nothing to imagination.

“Shut up, you brat. I’m not gonna—hey!”

Noiz literally picks Aoba up from his desk and carries him over to their bed. They live in a small one-room apartment and sharing a bed is a necessity that neither of them mind. He drops Aoba onto the bed and promptly crawls onto it as well.

“We used to fuck everything night, even twice if you were up for it in the shower, and now I’ve gone a whole week without sex and so have you. I think it’s biologically and psychologically healthy to let off some steam and release some hormones.” Noiz lightly bites at Aoba’s neck on his sensitive spot and Aoba moans.

Noiz pulls off Aoba’s sweatpants and immediately goes for his cock as he isn’t wearing any underwear. He positions himself so that he can suck Aoba off and also finger him open. He procures a bottle of lube out of thin air (he probably had it under the bed, knowing him) and slicks up his fingers. Noiz starts off with just the index finger but Aoba grows impatient quickly. Aoba knows that Noiz is taking his time just to ‘punish’ Aoba for holding out or some other kinky shit.

“You brat,” he spits out, words instantly lost in a drawn out moan as Noiz adds a second finger.

“Sorry, didn’t hear what you just said,” Noiz says with a triumphant little smirk.

“Hurry up,” Aoba pants out. He cries out when Noiz crooks his finger and nudges up against his prostate. “Ahh!”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and fuck me already,” Aoba mutters.

“Gladly.”

Noiz withdraws his fingers and puts some more lube in his hand to rub it on his dick. Aoba spreads his legs in anticipation and wraps them around Noiz’s waist. Noiz pushes in slowly, letting Aoba adjusts to each inch and then stays still once he is in all the way. It’s a nice sentiment, really, but it _has_ been a whole fucking week and honestly at this point, Aoba is not going to care if it stings a bit.

“Hurry up and move,” he says in a weaker voice than he’d intended.

Noiz smirks and reaches up to kiss Aoba on his nose before he complies. It’s so intense, given that it’s been a while since the last time they have done this. Aoba is lost in the rush of sensations and passion and it seems like Noiz is along the same lines too. Noiz takes one of his hands and tenderly kisses the palm of it then the back of it. The sweet gesture makes heat flare up in Aoba’s cheeks and he can’t do anything but touch the side of Noiz’s face and bring him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Noiz whispers, his lips brushing Aoba’s.

“I love you, too.”

It doesn’t take long after that for them to reach their climax afterwards. Aoba falls asleep wrapped in Noiz’s warm and secure embrace.

 

 

In the morning, something tickles Aoba’s nose, waking him up gently. Aoba looks down to see that it’s Noiz’s fluffy sleep-mussed hair. He’s got his head on Aoba’s chest and his warm breaths also tickle Aoba a bit.

“You’re up?” Noiz asks, voice muffled a bit by Aoba’s skin.

“Mm hmm,” Aoba hums, on the verge of falling asleep again.

Or he was about to when Noiz pulls the covers and exposes their bodies. Noiz kisses and sucks on various parts of Aoba’s body as he makes his way down to Aoba’s crotch.

“What’re you doi—nngh!” Noiz encloses his lips around Aoba’s half-hard cock.

Aoba is still too groggy and the pent-up energy hasn’t dissipated completely yet. All it takes is Noiz’s pierce tongue rubbing on the slit of Aoba’s dick just right and his fingertips teasing his opening lightly.

They cuddle afterwards. Noiz plays with Aoba’s long hair absentmindedly and occasionally kisses the strands.

“If you’ll be my husband, I’ll do this for you every morning,” Noiz says, looking up from Aoba’s chest.

“Don’t say shit like that, you perverted brat,” Aoba glowers. Laughing, Noiz reaches up to kiss his eyelids.

“One day.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

After Aoba graduated university, they moved to Germany because Noiz got a full-ride and also because his parents had moved back as well. It’s been four months in this brand new world and Aoba can honestly say that he isn’t worried. He and Noiz are together and as long as Noiz stays by his side. Noiz is all he needs.

One afternoon, Noiz takes Aoba to a really fancy restaurant. He tells Aoba to wear a suit and since he’s got business meetings for his family company right up until dinner, Aoba hasn’t a clue as to what is going on. So he wears the suit that Noiz loves the most on him and puts his hair up on a ponytail. The driver just takes him to the restaurant but he’s got a suspiciously large and proud grin on him that Aoba can’t decipher at all.

At the restaurant, Aoba discovers that the place is empty except for him and the staff. He is led to a table that is lit with candles and embellished with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Aoba can identify both of his and Noiz’s birth flowers, daisies and roses, as well as myriads or others that he doesn’t know the meanings of.

“Hey,” Noiz says as he slides into his seat. “Looking hot as always.”

Aoba blushes. He still isn’t used to Noiz complimenting him with a straight face like it’s nothing and Noiz always says that it’s adorable even though Aoba is the older one here. “You too. Long day?”

Noiz shrugs. “Same old, same old. I’ve already ordered for us. All you have to do is choose which wine you’d like.”

Aoba peruses through the wine list and picks out one of his favourites and one of Noiz’s. The meal goes by pretty smoothly and Aoba can’t figure out what the special occasion is. He still hasn’t pieced it all together when dessert comes out and with it, a small velvet box.

Noiz takes the box and kneels on the floor on one knee. He opens up the box and presents a simple and beautiful engagement ring to Aoba.

“Aoba. Today is the day when we first met, all those years ago when I was in preschool and you were in elementary school. I was so asocial and didn’t think I needed friends but you changed my thoughts that day. You somehow managed to kicked my walls in and opened up my heart to yours. I fell for you long before I realised it, long before I first kissed you. There is no one else that I would spend the rest of my life with. I want the last face I see before fall asleep to be yours and wake up every morning looking into your eyes. Aoba, will you marry me?”

Aoba sits there, stunned. Tears well up and he knows the answer from the bottom of his heart.

“Noiz, I . . . y-yes!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Aoba glances at the clock on the wall nervously. Today is the day. He and Noiz, they are finally getting married.

He feels absurd in a white suit with gold accents and gold tie but it was unavoidable. Koujaku flew in from Japan last week for the occasion with Mizuki and they both looked so happy. Right now, they are both trying to unnerve Aoba.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Mizuki assures him.

“Yeah, and you’re gonna cry like a baby. Probably,” Koujaku jokes.

Granny shakes her head at all of them. “Aoba, you’ve been in love with this boy for almost your entire life now. You’ve told me before that you can’t even begin to imagine a world without Noiz. Never betray your heart, Aoba. If you follow it, you’ll be happy even though it’s not always the easiest decision to make. Ultimately, it’s up to you.”

“Gran . . . I-I can do this. It’s just the jitters, I promise.”

 

 

And minutes later, he is walking down the aisle with Noiz. Obviously, they had to modify the ceremony since they are both men. The essential parts remain traditional though. They exchange their vows and put the rings on each other’s hands. Aoba can hardly see through the tears in his eyes and he can see Noiz’s green eyes glinting with unshed tears. He can taste salt water on Noiz’s lips from the kiss as they seal their wedding vows. They somehow manage to keep it appropriate and under ten minutes. Streamers and rose petals fly down from the ceiling as they walk down the aisle, now as husbands.

The reception goes by in a blur to Aoba. Soon, he is whisked away to the airport and boarding a private jet (from Noiz’s family company) to go to some tropical island for the honeymoon.

They make love all night, consumed by their love and passion. In the morning, they wake as the sun peeks out from the horizon. The sun stains the sky red, gold, and pink and it’s breathtaking.

“Beautiful,” Aoba comments. Noiz nuzzles his neck and kisses the nape.

“Not when you’re right here,” Noiz rebuts.

“Cheesy brat,” Aoba says affectionately.

“Yeah, and now you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives.”

“And what a life it will be.”

The kiss and Aoba thinks that everything will be perfect. He’s got Noiz and Noiz has him. Whatever fate throws in their way, they’ll work it out.

Until the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee. Growing up AU's are my favourites to read and write. :3


End file.
